1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to the art of refrigerators and, more particularly, to a storage unit in a refrigerator. The refrigerator storage unit of the invention takes the form of a bucket assembly that can either be tilted-out from, or be picked-off of, an inner liner of a refrigerator door.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
It is known to provide the inner portion of a refrigerator door with stationary trays or bins for the storage of food products. It is also known, as demonstrated by U.S. Pat. No. 5,375,924, to provide mounting supports or ribs on a refrigerator door liner for mounting removable storage units. Readily removable storage units enable a consumer to maximize the use of available storage space in a refrigerator by positioning storage units in a manner that best accommodates a variety of food items. Although useful from an organizational standpoint, the retaining walls on these types of storage units may not adequately retain food items when the refrigerator door is being opened or shut. Obviously, the higher the retaining wall, the better the retention capabilities, but the more the view of the food items is obstructed.
Another known type of storage unit constitutes a storage bucket which is pivotally connected to a refrigerator door liner. Such a bucket is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,513,910. This type of storage unit has the advantage of retaining food items, while providing a relatively unobstructed view of and easy access to food items. However, the specific structure required for connecting the pivoting bucket to a refrigerator door liner prevents the bucket from being removed and readily interchanged with other types of storage units.
Another known storage unit is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,567,029 and takes the form of a removable shelf unit with a built-in retaining member. This arrangement advantageously prevents items supported by the storage unit from falling off due to abrupt movements of the refrigerator door, while also allowing a consumer to position the storage unit in a manner that best accommodates various food items.
Other arrangements, such as demonstrated by U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2003/0020386, include a bucket frame or retainer that is mounted to refrigerator door liner. The retainer pivotally supports a removable bucket having structure specifically designed to engage with the retainer. The retainer is provided with a plurality of clips that engage with the bucket to prevent inadvertent tipping of the bucket when the refrigerator door is opened/closed.
Regardless of these known arrangements, there is considered to exist a need in the art for an extremely versatile removable storage system that allows consumers to further enhance the utilization of available storage space on a refrigerator door and that securely retains food items, while providing easy access to and an unobstructed view of the items.